2024 Atlantic Hurricane Season (Vile)
The 2024 Atlantic Hurricane Season was a slightly above average season that had 14 named storms, 5 hurricanes, and 2 major hurricanes. The season started on June 30 with the formation of Tropical Storm Alberto, and ended on December 1, with the dissipation of Tropical Storm Nadine. The biggest storm of the season was Hurricane Hope, which devastated the greater Antilles before hitting Florida as a major hurricane. Other notable storms are Hurricane Chris, an extremely destructive Mexico hurricane, Hurricane Ernesto, which struck Newfoundland as a 110 mph category 2 hurricane, and Hurricane Joyce, a long lived yet weak storm that crossed a great distance. The activity of this season was the result of neutral conditions, after the El Nino of 2022-23 dissipated in January. However, SST's were slightly below average and there was a lot of Saharan Air in the main development region, which inhibited development there. The waters off New England were unnaturally high this season, which led to Hurricane Ernesto slamming into Newfoundland at such a high intensity. The forecasting agencies were very mixed about 2024 when it was confirmed the El Nino had dissipated. Models went all over with the season, ranging from as low as 6 named storms to as high as 20 named storms. The forecasts weren't as accurate as 2022 and 2023, with TSR's first forecast expecting 16 named storms, 9 hurricanes, and 3 major hurricanes. ImageSize = width:800 height:240 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/06/2017 till:01/01/2018 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/07/2017 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_<39_mph_(0–62_km/h)_(TD) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39–73_mph_(63–117 km/h)_(TS) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74–95_mph_(119–153_km/h)_(C1) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96-110_mph_(154-177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111-130_mph_(178-209-km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_131-155_mph_(210-249_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_>=156_mph_(>=250_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:11 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:30/06/2017 till:03/07/2017 color:TS text:"Alberto (TS)" from:01/07/2017 till:04/07/2017 color:TS text:"Beryl (TS)" from:18/07/2017 till:30/07/2017 color:C2 text:"Chris (C2)" from:29/07/2017 till:02/08/2017 color:TD text:"Four (TD)" from:01/08/2017 till:08/08/2017 color:TS text:"Debby (TS)" from:02/08/2017 till:04/08/2017 color:TD text:"Six (TD)" from:10/08/2017 till:17/08/2017 color:C3 text:"Ernesto (C3)" from:15/08/2017 till:19/08/2017 color:TS text:"Freida (TS)" from:02/09/2017 till:07/09/2017 color:C1 text:"Gordon (C1)" from:15/09/2017 till:16/09/2017 color:TD text:"Ten (TD)" barset:break from:17/09/2017 till:27/09/2017 color:C4 text:"Hope (C4)" from:25/09/2017 till:27/09/2017 color:TS text:"Iggy (TS)" from:02/10/2017 till:13/10/2017 color:C1 barset:break barset:skip barset:skip from:14/10/2017 till:18/10/2017 color:TS text:"Joyce (C1)" from:09/10/2017 till:14/10/2017 color:TS text:"Kirk (TS)" from:21/10/2017 till:23/10/2017 color:TS text:"Leslie (TS)" from:25/10/2017 till:27/10/2017 color:TD text:"Sixteen (TD)" from:03/11/2017 till:08/11/2017 color:TS text:"Michael (TS)" from:29/11/2017 till:01/12/2017 color:TS text:"Nadine (TS)" bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/06/2017 till:01/07/2017 text:June from:01/07/2017 till:01/08/2017 text:July from:01/08/2017 till:01/09/2017 text:August from:01/09/2017 till:01/10/2017 text:September from:01/10/2017 till:01/11/2017 text:October from:01/11/2017 till:01/12/2017 text:November from:01/12/2017 till:01/01/2018 text:December TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:(617,30) text:"Saffir-Simpson Hurricane Scale)" Storms Tropical Storm Alberto Tropical Storm Beryl Hurricane Chris Tropical Depression Four Tropical Storm Debby Tropical Depression Six Hurricane Ernesto Tropical Storm Freida Hurricane Gordon Tropical Depression Ten Hurricane Hope Tropical Storm Iggy Hurricane Joyce Tropical Storm Kirk Tropical Storm Leslie Tropical Depression Sixteen Tropical Storm Michael Tropical Storm Nadine Storm Names The following names were used for named storms that formed in the North Atlantic in 2024. The names not retired from this list were used again in the 2030 season. This is the same list used for the 2018 season. Storms were named Freida, Hope, and Iggy for the first time in 2024. Retirement On March 12, 2025, at the 47th session of the RA IV hurricane committee, the World Meteorological Organization retired the names Chris and Hope from List #4, and they will not be used again for another Atlantic hurricane. The names will be replaced with Conner and Holly for the 2030 season. Name List For 2030 Category:Future hurricane seasons Category:Future hurricane seasons Category:VileMaster Category:Garfield's Atlantic Seasons